Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, Frames Per Second (FPS) decision method, and non-transitory computer readable storage medium thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, FPS decision method, and non-transitory computer readable storage medium thereof that decide a target FPS for a software application based on movement information of the content of the software application.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Many software applications (e.g. videos, animations, and games) on the market today provide dynamic visualization, which is achieved by displaying a sequence of frames rapidly. Displaying frames of a software application by a greater Frames Per Second (FPS) results in smoother dynamic visualization (e.g. with less block effects and/or with less discontinuity), which, however, consumes more computing power and even more bandwidth. Therefore, there is a need in finding a target FPS for displaying frames of a software application, which compromises between the smoothness and the power consumption of the software application.
Some embodiments determine a target FPS for a software application based on user experiences. That is, before the release of a software application, having one or more users watch the display that shows the frames of the software application in different FPSs. The minimum FPS that satisfies most users in terms of smoothness is selected as the target FPS for the software application. Nevertheless, determining a target FPS for a software application based on user experiences is subjective because different users have different perceptions.
Some embodiments determine a target FPS for a software application based on the instant number of dropped frames. A target FPS determined in this way may not be suitable for all software applications because different software applications provide different types of dynamic contents. For example, the game named “Angry Birds” provides smooth dynamic visualization with 30 FPS. On the contrary, the game named “Garena” provides poor dynamic visualization with 48 FPS. As another example, the chat software application named “weixin” provides smooth dynamic visualization with 25 FPS, which is even lower than the FPS required by the game named “Angry Birds.”
According to the above descriptions, how to decide a target FPS that compromises between the smoothness and power consumption of a software application is still in the need.